Haus Lennister
Haus Lennister von Casterlystein (engl.: House Lannister of Casterly Rock) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Lennisters regieren als Wächter des Westens die Westlande. Ihr Sitz Casterlystein liegt an der Küste zum Meer der Abenddämmerung. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen einen goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund. Das offizielle Motto lautet: "Hört Mich Brüllen!", das inoffizielle: "Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schulden". Die Lennisters regierten als Könige vom Stein über die Westlande, bis sie durch die Eroberungskriege unter das Haus Targaryen fielen. Während Tytos Lennisters Regierungszeit verfiel das Haus zusehends, wuchs aber unter seinem Sohn Tywin Lennister zu alter Stärke heran. Das Gold von Casterlystein und vom Goldzahn haben das Haus zum reichsten in den Sieben Königslanden gemacht, auch wenn die Westlande selbst nicht besonders groß und vor allem sehr bergig sind. Die Lennisters sind die reichste Familie in den Sieben Königslanden, was zum größten Teil an ihren reichen Goldminen liegt. Früher gehörte der Familie ein wertvolles Ahnenschwert aus valyrischem Stahl namens Lichtbrüller, das allerdings schon lange verloren ist. Die Soldaten der Lennisters, die sich in Königsmund befinden und dort Königin Cersei Lennister und Joffrey Baratheon bewachen, werden Rotröcke genannt in Abgrenzung zu den Goldröcken, der Stadtwache von Königsmund. Geschichte Ursprünge Die Lennisters verfolgen ihre Geschichte zurück bis zu den Andalen, die auf den Hügeln und in den Tälern des Westens einst ein Königreich schufen. Die weibliche Linie geht sogar bis auf Lenn den Listigen zurück in das Zeitalter der Helden. Dieser soll der Legende nach Casterlystein ohne Waffen und nur mit seinem Verstand Haus Casterly abgeluchst haben. Die Lennisters regierten als König vom Stein bis zu den Eroberungskriegen von Aegon I. Targaryen. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers musste sich König Loren Lennister Aegon beugen und wurde dafür mit seinem Land belehnt. Die Lennisters herrschen seitdem als Lords der Westlande. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte König Aegon auch öfter Casterlystein und Lennishort. Die Lennisters gehörten zu den zahlreichen Häusern, die sich im Jahre gegen König Maegor I. Targaryen stellten. Lord Damon und die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion Während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion, die im Jahre ausbrach, blieb Lord Damon Lennister loyal zum Haus Targaryen. Der berühmte Rebellen-General Ser Quentyn Ball besiegte ihn vor den Toren von Lennishort. Lord Tybolt Lennister Lord Tybolt regierte mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Gerold Lennister als Berater bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre Lord Gerold Lennister Im Jahre war er ein Freier von Lady Rohanne Weber, wobei sie an seinen Absichten zweifelte, da er die Annehmlichkeiten von Lennishort und den Glanz von Casterlystein für eine kleine Lordschaft wie Kaltgraben aufgeben müsste. Außerdem war sein Einfluss auf die Geschicke von Haus Lennister als Berater seines Bruders Tybolt größer, wenn er in Casterlystein bliebe. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt heiratete er schließlich doch Lady Rohanne Weber, welche ihm vier Söhne schenkte und im Jahre unter ungeklärten Umständen verschwand. Lord Gerolds Söhne waren die Zwillinge Tywald und Tion, Tytos und Jason. Tywald, ältester Sohn und Erbe, wurde mit Ellyn Regn vermählt, der ehrgeizigen Tochter des mächtigen Lord Robert Regn. Allerdings starben sowohl Ellyns Vater als auch Tywald im so genannten Gipfel-Aufstand im Jahre Ellyn schaffte es allerdings schnell, den neuen Erben Tion zu verführen und erreichte, dass dieser seine schon geschlossene Verlobung mit der Tochter von Lord Esch auflöste. Lord Gerold, zu dieser Zeit schon zweimal verwitwet, gefiel diese Entwicklung nicht, doch er war schwach an Alter, Krankheit und Willen, etwas daran zu ändern, und so heirateten Tion und Ellyn im Jahre , im selben Jahr, in dem Tytos Lennister Jeyne Marbrand heiratete. Da Lord Gerold es ablehnte, ein drittes Mal zu heiraten, wurde Ellyn somit faktisch Lady von Casterlystein. Während ihrer Zeit am Hof erwuchs eine erbitterte Rivalität zwischen Ellyn und Jeyne Marbrand. Der alte Lord Gerold zog sich immer weiter zu seinen Büchern und in sein Schlafgemach zurück, während Ellyn herrliche Turniere und Bälle ausrichten ließ und Musiker, Künstler und Schauspieler an den Hof holte. Sie benutzte ihre Stellung auch dazu, Haus Regn zu stärken: Ihre Brüder Roger und Reynard waren stets an ihrer Seite und Ellyn überschüttete sie mit Ämtern, Ehren und Ländereien. Dasselbe tat sie mit ihren Basen, Onkeln und anderen Verwandten. Im Jahre starb Ellyns Gemahl Tion allerdings während der Vierten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion in der Schlacht an der Wendwasserbrücke. Der Verlust eines weiteren Sohnes rüttelte Lord Gerold aus seiner Trauer auf. Da aus der Ehe von Ellyn und Tion keine Kinder hervorgegangen waren, war nun Gerolds Drittgeborener der neue Erbe, der willensschwache und wenig verheißungsvolle Tytos Lennister. Gerold tat alles, um seinen neuen Erben auf die Nachfolge vorzubereiten und übernahm ein weiteres Mal mit starker Hand die Herrschaft über die Westlande. Die "Regierung der Regns" fand ein Ende, Ellyns Brüder verließen den Stein mit vielen ihrer Verwandten. Ellyn jedoch blieb auf Casterlystein, doch ihr Einfluss sank in solchem Maße, wie der ihrer Schwägerin Jeyne Marbrand anstieg. Die Rivalität zwischen den beiden eskalierte zunehmend und wurde laut den Aufzeichnungen von Maester Belden mit allen Mitteln geführt. Im Jahre versuchte Ellyn, Tytos zu verführen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Gemahlin Jeyne für sie zu verstoßen. Tytos war aber offenbar so eingeschüchtert von Ellyn, dass er nicht mit ihr schlafen konnte. Erniedrigt und beschämt gestand er seiner Frau die Tat. Sie vergab ihm, informierte aber Lord Gerold über die Vorgänge. Lord Gerold wurde wütend und veranlasste schnellstmöglich eine Ehe zwischen Ellyn und dem verwitweten Lord Walderan Tarbeck, um Ellyn loszuwerden. Die Rivalität zwischen den beiden Frauen war damit aber nicht beendet, sondern sollte über die Jahre noch weiter geführt werden, was Gerolds Narr Lord Kröte den "Gebärkrieg" nannte. Obwohl Ellyn kein Kind mit Tion bekommen hatte, schenkte sie ihrem neuen Gemahl (welcher aus früheren Ehen schon mehrere Söhne hatte) über die Jahre zwei Töchter und einen Sohn. Laut Sekundärquellen nannte sie die Töchter Rohanne und Cerelle sowie den Sohn Tion, um Gerold zu provozieren. Lord Tytos Lennister Schließlich starb der alte Lord Gerold im Jahr und der entscheidungsschwache Tytos wurde neuer Lord von Casterlystein. Vor allem die Häuser Regn und Tarbeck profitierten in hohem Maße von Tytos' schwacher Herrschaft. Über ihren Bruder Roger konnte sich Lady Ellyn viel Gold von den Lennisters leihen und Macht und Einfluss der Tarbecks und Regns wieder ausbauen. Als Ser Tywin Lennister, der älteste Sohn und Erbe Lord Tytos', im Jahr aus dem Krieg der Neunheller-Könige zurückkehrte, forderte er die Vasallen seines Vaters auf, ihre Schulden zu begleichen. Lord Walderan Tarbeck begab sich daraufhin nach Casterlystein, um sich bei Tytos über dessen Sohn Tywin zu beschweren und die Rücknahme der Forderungen zu erwirken. Tywin ließ ihn daraufhin kurzerhand festnehmen. Lady Ellyn ihrerseits reagierte, indem sie drei Lennisters als Geiseln nahm, darunter Steffert Lennister und zwei aus dem Haus Lennister von Lennishort. Sie drohte, alle Geiseln zu töten, wenn ihrem Gemahl etwas zustoßen sollte. Tywin, der damals schon mit Stefferts Schwester Joanna Lennister verlobt war, riet seinem Vater, Lord Tarbeck in drei Stücke geteilt an Lady Ellyn zurückzuschicken, aber Tytos ließ sich lieber auf einen Austausch ein. Während der Regn-Tarbeck-Rebellion im Jahre wurde Lady Ellyn getötet, als Burg Tarbeck über ihr zusammenstürzte, weil das Geschoss eines Tribocks über die Mauern der Burg direkt in den alten Burgfried traf. Tywin Lennister ließ die Festung nachher niederbrennen. Lord Tywin Lennister Tytos starb im Jahre und Tywin Lennister wurde sein Nachfolger. Lord Tywin brachte die Herrschaftsverhältnisse schnell wieder in Ordnung und führte das Haus zu alter Stärke. Bald schon machte König Aerys II. Targaryen ihn zu seiner Hand des Königs - ein Amt, dass er lange bekleidete. Als der König jedoch beim Aufstand von Dämmertal im Jahre ein halbes Jahr lang von Denys Finsterlyn gefangen gehalten wurde, sorgte die vorsichtige und langwierige Verhandlung Tywins mit dem Entführer dazu, dass sich König Aerys' Verfolgungswahn weiter steigerte und zu einem Bruch zwischen König und Hand führte. Dieser Bruch wurde noch verstärkt, weil Aerys Tywins Frau Joanna Lennister nachstellte. Als diese dann bei der Geburt des dritten Kindes Tyrion Lennister starb, verfiel Tywin in tiefe Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan Lennister wurde zu seinem engsten Vertrauten, während seine Schwester Genna Lennister die Erziehung der Kinder übernahm. Sein Bruder Tygett Lennister starb an den Pocken und sein Bruder Gerion Lennister brach nach Valyria auf und wurde nie wieder gesehen. thumb|400px|Casterlystein ©Feliche Roberts Rebellion Beim Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion blieb Tywin Lennister mit seinen Streitkräften in Casterlystein und wartete ab, ignorierte so die Befehle seines Königs Aerys II. Targaryen, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Erst nachdem der Bürgerkrieg durch die Schlacht am Trident entschieden wurde, ritt er mit seinen Truppen nach Königsmund. Dort verschafften sich die Truppen der Lennister mit einer List Zutritt zur Stadt, die sie dann in der so genannten Plünderung von Königsmund überfiel im Namen Roberts. Aerys wurde von Jaime Lennister getötet, bevor Tywins Streitkräfte in den Thronsaal kamen. Tywin befahl Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch, die Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen zu ermorden, was diese auf brutale Art und Weise taten. Tywin umwickelte die Leichen mit purpurroten Lennister-Mänteln und präsentierte sie Robert als Beweise seiner Treue. Laut Robert Baratheon diente seine von Jon Arryn arrangierte Heirat mit Cersei Lennister dem Grund, Lord Tywin Lennister an das Haus Baratheon zu binden, sollte Viserys Targaryen versuchen, den Thron seines Vaters zurückzuerobern. Roberts Herrschaft Nach Beendigung der Rebellion wurde Cersei Lennister mit dem neuen König Robert Baratheon verheiratet. Königin Cersei und ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime unterhalten seit ihrer Kindheit heimlich eine inzestuöse Beziehung, aus der die drei Kinder (Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen) stammen, die offiziell als Roberts Kinder gelten. Auch die Heirat mit Robert brachte die Beziehung der Geschwister nicht zum Ende, stattdessen verlief sie zunehmend unglücklich. Die Lennisters beteiligten sich vermutlich auch an der Niederschlagung der Graufreud-Rebellion von Nach der entscheidenden Schlacht bei Peik feierte König Robert seinen Sieg beim Turnier von Lennishort, das im gleichen Jahr abgehalten wurde und das Lord Jorah Mormont gewann. Als Tywins jüngerer Bruder Gerion Lennister mit der Lachender Löwe nach Valyria segeln wollte, um nach dem verlorenen Ahnenschwert Lichtbrüller zu suchen, wollte Tyrion ihn gerne begleiten, aber Tywin verbat es ihm. Seit zehn Jahren ist Gerion nun bereits verschollen. Tywin hatte Gerion Männer hinterher geschickt, die seine Spur aber nur bis Volantis verfolgen konnten, wo Gerion seine halbe Mannschaft mit Sklaven neu besetzen musste, da sich seine Männer teilweise von ihm abgewandt hatten. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach Jon Arryns Tod schickt König Robert Lord Eddard Stark eine Nachricht, in der er auch erwähnt, dass er mit seiner Familie und seinem Hofstaat nach Winterfell aufgebrochen ist. Dazu gehören neben Königin Cersei auch Jaime und Tyrion. Robert bittet Eddard, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden und bietet an, seinen Erben Joffrey Baratheon mit der elfjährigen Sansa Stark zu verloben, um die Häuser enger aneinander zu binden. Lysa Arryn beschuldigt in einer geheimen Botschaft, die an ihre Schwester Catelyn Tully gerichtet ist, das Haus Lennister, ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet zu haben. Eddard nimmt König Roberts Angebot an, dessen neue Hand des Königs zu werden, weil er denkt, dieser Anschuldigung am besten in Königsmund nachgehen zu können. Nach Brans Sturz verdächtigt Catelyn die Lennisters, auch etwas mit dem Attentat auf Bran zu tun zu haben (was im Gegensatz zum vorgenannten Veracht auch stimmt). Auf dem Weg des Hofstaats zurück nach Königsmund kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Arya Stark und Prinz Joffrey. Auf Geheiß der Königin wird Sansas Schattenwolf Lady anstelle von Nymeria hingerichtet. In Königsmund heizt Petyr Baelish den Streit zwischen Starks und Lennisters weiter an, indem er behauptet, dass das Messer, mit dem das Attentat auf Bran verübt wurde, zuletzt angeblich Tyrion Lennister gehörte. Bei seiner ersten Ratssitzung als Hand des Königs erfährt Eddard Stark, dass die Krone allein dem Haus Lennister drei Millionen Golddrachen schuldet. Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand sucht Varys Eddard auf und erklärt ihm, dass die Lennisters König Robert durch den Buhurt umbringen wollten und dass er nur knapp diesem Plan entkommen sei. Außerdem habe der König nur noch einen einzigen loyalen Freund am Hof und das sei Eddard. Catelyn Tully nimmt Tyrion Lennister im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg gefangen , um ihm auf Hohenehr den Prozess zu machen , doch er kann sich mit Hilfe einer List selbst befreien. Indem er ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert und auch gestattet bekommt, hierbei tritt Bronn gegen Ser Vardis Egen an und tötet ihn. In der Zwischenzeit überfällt Jaime Eddard Stark auf den Straßen von Königsmund und lässt drei seiner Wachen, darunter Jory Cassel, als Racheaktion für die Entführung Tyrions töten. Anschließend flieht er aus der Stadt und schließt sich seinem Vater in Casterlystein an, während Cersei in Königsmund versucht, Robert gegen Eddard aufzuhetzen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Casterlystein lassen Tywin und Jaime sofort ein Heer aufstellen und Schnellwasser reagiert, indem sie den Pass am Goldzahn schließen. Auf dem Weg durch die Mondberge erzählt Tyrion Bronn die Geschichte von seiner Heirat mit Tysha und wie sein Vater ihm eine grausame Lektion erteilte. Tywin sendet Plünderer in die Flusslande und die Häuser Lennister und Tully rufen ihre Vasallen zu den Waffen. Ihre Armeen formieren sich am Goldzahn an der Grenze zwischen Westlanden und Flusslanden. Nach langen Untersuchungen findet Eddard Stark schließlich heraus, was auch schon Jon Arryn herausgefunden hatte: Robert Baratheons Kinder sind in Wirklichkeit die von Jaime Lennister. Eddard droht Cersei, den König darüber zu informieren, sobald dieser von seinem Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt ist. Cersei arrangiert daraufhin einen Jagdunfall, bei dem der König tödlich verwundet wird. Zurück in Königsmund diktiert Robert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, wobei er ihn solange als Regenten einsetzt, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt allerdings die Worte ohne Roberts Wissen durch sein Erbe, denn er sieht Stannis Baratheon als den rechtmäßigen Erben des Eisernen Throns. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor des Reiches bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsall bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreisst das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. Auch die restlichen Stark-Männer werden am folgenden Tag getötet. Robb Stark ruft die Stark-Vasallen zu den Fahnen und zieht Richtung Süden. Die Lennisters feiern zwei schnelle Siege: Jaime besiegt die kleine Verteidigung des Passes in der Schlacht am Goldzahn, Lord Tywin die kleine Streitkraft von Lord Beric Dondarrion in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt. Von dort zieht er weiter auf dem Königsweg und brandschatzt Richtung Norden nach Harrenhal. Jaime besiegt die Flusslords in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser und kann Ser Edmure Tully gefangen nehmen. Fortan belagert er die Festung, während Lord Tywin auf Robb Starks Täuschungsmanöver hereinfällt und dem vorgetäuschten Angriff auf dem Königsweg entgegen marschiert. Einige Tage später gelangt Robb Stark mit einem Teil seines Heeres zu den Zwillingen. Catelyn Tully verhandelt mit Lord Walder Frey Bedingungen, damit Robb mit einem Teil seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten kann. Auf seiner ersten Hofversammlung als König ernennt Joffrey seinen Onkel Ser Jaime zum neuen Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, entlässt dafür Ser Barristan Selmy und lässt Sandor Clegane in den frei gewordenen Platz in der Königsgarde aufrücken. Außerdem ernennt er seinen Großvater Lord Tywin zur neuen Hand des Königs. Kurz später lässt er Eddard Stark hinrichten, obschon von allen Seiten erwartet wurde, dass er gnädig mit ihm verfährt, nachdem Eddard ein (falsches) Geständnis abgelegt hat. Der Großteil der Stark-Armee marschiert unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg entlang nach Süden und trifft in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm auf Lord Tywin. Dieser gewinnt zwar die Schlacht deutlich, erfährt anschließend aber, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat und schon auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin schließt sich Robb Haus Mallister an. Mit Hilfe von Ser Brynden Tully kann Robb unbemerkt bis in den Wisperwald vorrücken, wo er Jaime in eine Falle lockt und in der Schlacht im Wisperwald mit ca. 100 Rittern und einem Dutzend Adeligen aus den Westlanden gefangen nimmt. Kurz darauf beendet Robb die Belagerung von Schnellwasser in der Schlacht der Lager, indem er zwei der drei Lennister-Lager auslöschen kann. Als Lord Tywin davon erfährt, befiehlt er Ser Gregor, Vargo Hoat und Ser Amory Lorch, die Flusslande erneut zu plündern und marschiert mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal, um Robb in eine Entscheidungsschlacht zu zwingen. Er schickt außerdem Tyrion nach Königsmund, um dort als Hand des Königs zu regieren und Joffrey davon abzuhalten, weitere Dummheiten zu begehen. Renly Baratheon flieht in den Süden und heiratet dort Margaery Tyrell, sodass er genügend Macht hat, um einen berechtigten Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu erheben. In einer Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande auf Schnellwasser wird Robb Stark schließlich zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Am Tag des Turniers zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag trifft Tyrion in Königsmund ein. Während Lord Tywin weiterhin von Harrenhal aus die Flusslande plündert und verwüstet, lässt er auf Casterlystein von seinem Vetter Ser Steffert Lennister eine neue zweite Armee ausheben. Robb entscheidet sich dafür, Ser Steffert im Westen anzugreifen. In der Zwischenzeit entscheiden sich Balon Graufreud, sich erneut zum König der Eiseninseln auszurufen und nicht auf Robbs Bündnisangebot einzugehen. Stattdessen greift er Tiefwald Motte, Maidengraben und damit den Norden an. In der Zwischenzeit plant und koordiniert Tyrion als Hand des Königs die Verteidigung der Hauptstadt gegen die anrückende Streitmächte der Baratheon-Brüder. Dazu nutzt er das Seefeuer, das die Gilde der Alchemisten in Cerseis Auftrag anfertigen ließ, und lässt die Schmiede der Stadt eine riesige Kette fertigen, die er quer über die Schwarzwasserbucht spannen lässt. Tyrion antwortet auf Robbs forsches Friedensangebot, das er von Ser Cleos Frey überbringen lässt, mit ebenso unmöglichen Gegenforderungen und schickt Ser Cleos mit den Friedensbedingungen des Hofes, den Gebeinen Eddard Starks und 100 Rotröcken nach Schnellwasser zurück. Tyrion lässt zudem Großmaester Pycelle festnehmen, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass dieser für Cersei spioniert. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Kurz später erpresst Tyrion Lancel Lennister mit dem Wissen über dessen Rolle beim Tod König Roberts und dessen Affäre mit Cersei. Künftig spioniert Lancel Cersei für Tyrion aus. Dafür lässt er Pycelle wieder frei. Lord Tywin macht indes Harrenhal wieder bewohnbar. In Königsmund wird bekannt, dass Robb Stark Ser Stefferts neu ausgehobene Armee in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen habe. Unter den Toten befindet sich auch Ser Steffert selbst. Um sich zu rächen, bestraft Joffrey Sansa vor dem Hof, bis Tyrion sie fortnimmt. Robb erobert in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Burgen in den Westlanden, darunter Aschmark. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fußsoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Lord Tywin entschließt sich, auf Robbs Erfolge zu reagieren und mit seinem Heer Harrenhal gen Westen zu verlassen. Ser Amory Lorch bleibt als Kastellan in der Burg zurück so wie auch Vargo Hoat. Nach Ser Cortnay Fünfrosens Tod kann Stannis die Belagerung von Sturmkap beenden und die Burg einnehmen. Ser Edmure Tully kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Etwas zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Mit einer List kann er Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpeln und die Burg einnehmen, sodass Lord Tywin tatsächlich zwischen Harrenhal und Schnellwasser festsitzt. In der Zwischenzeit treibt Tyrion die Vorkehrungen für die Verteidigung der Stadt voran , streitet sich aber auch immer heftiger mit Cersei Stannis' Flotte erreicht die Schwarzwasserbucht und die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser beginnt. Joffrey befehligt die Drei Huren und Cersei versammelt die adeligen Frauen der Stadt im Ballsaal von Maegors Feste. Während Stannis' Flotte einige Hindernisse zu bewältigen hat, erreicht das Heer das Südufer des Schwarzwasser schon einige Tage früher. Stannis hat Ser Imry Florent den Oberbefehl über die Flotte erteilt. Ser Imry wählt im Bewusstsein der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit eine selbstbewusste Taktik und lässt die Flotte in Zwanziger-Reihen in die Flussmündung fahren, anstatt Joffreys Flotte auf offener See zu stellen. Gleichzeitig beginnen die hinteren Schlachtreihen, Stannis' Heer über den Fluss zu schiffen. So spielt er Tyrion in die Karten und dessen Plan geht auf: die Lennisters können Stannis' Flotte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit Hilfe des Seefeuers und der riesigen Eisenkette vollständig vernichten, wenngleich ihre eigene Flotte auch vernichtet wird. Als die Schlacht bereits verloren zu sein scheint, rettet im letzten Moment ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis Baratheon vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Nach der Schlacht werden die Helden der Schlacht geehrt und belohnt: Lord Tywin wird zur neuen Hand des Königs ernannt und unter anderem wird auch Lancel mit einer Lordschaft belohnt. Er wird der neue Lord von Darry. Außerdem löst Joffrey seine Verlobung mit Sansa auf und verspricht öffentlich, Margaery Tyrell zu heiraten. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies lässt ihn von Lady Brienne von Tarth und Ser Cleos Frey mit einem Boot über den Roten Arm eskortieren, damit er in Königsmund gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eingetauscht werden soll. Ser Edmure schickt Ser Robin Ryger mit einer Flussgaleere hinterher, doch Brienne kann sie zerstören. Tywin schickt zudem Lord Randyll Tarly in den Norden nach Dämmertal und Ser Gregor Clegane den Königsweg hinauf, damit sie die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen können. Die Armee der Nordmänner umfasst etwa ein Drittel der Gesamtstärke von Robbs Männern und wird angeführt von Helman Tallhart und Robett Glauer. Lord Roose Bolton hat sie nach Dämmertal geschickt, angeblich auf Robbs Anweisung hin. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt formiert Dawen Lennister die Armee der Westlande in Lennishort neu, während Robb Stark seinen Feldzug in die Westlande anführt. Als dieser wieder nach Schnellwasser zurückkehrt, vereint Dawen sein Heer mit dem von Ser Forley Prester am Goldzahn, um Schnellwasser anzugreifen, sobald Robb in den Norden marschiert. Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth, die auf dem Weg nach Königsmund sind, werden zwischen Jungfernteich und Dämmertal von einer Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden unter dem Kommando von Urswyck gefangen genommen und zu Vargo Hoat gebracht. Der befiehlt Zollo, Jaime die Schwerthand abzuschlagen. Sie werden nach Harrenhal gebracht, wo Lord Roose Bolton sie freilässt und Qyburn Jaimes Wunden versorgt. Nachdem die Lennisters von dem Plan erfahren haben, dass die Tyrells Sansa mit Willas Tyrell verheiraten wollen, zwingt Lord Tywin Tyrion, Sansa zu heiraten. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid, erklärt ihr aber erst am Tag der Hochzeit, dass sie Tyrion heiraten soll. Die Hochzeitszeremonie findet in der Burgsepte statt und die Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal. Hier erst sind die Tyrells anwesend. Sansa fügt sich ihrem Schicksal, wird aber auf der Zeremonie und während der Feier von Joffrey schikaniert. Immerhin erspart ihr Tyrion weitere Schikanen, als Joffrey sie betten möchte. In ihrem Gemach bringt Tyrion es nicht übers Herz, gegen ihren Willen die Hochzeit zu vollziehen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Jaime wird von Lord Roose Bolton mit einer Eskorte von 200 Nordmännern nach Königsmund geschickt und er befreit Brienne von Tarth aus den Fängen der Tapferen Kameraden, bevor es für sie zu spät ist. Lord Roose Bolton berichtet Robb Stark auf den Zwillingen, dass seine Nachhut an der Rubinfurt von Ser Gregor Clegane überrascht und in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt besiegt worden sei. Lord Roose hat auf der sicheren Flussseite 600 Männer zur Absicherung zurückgelassen. Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund Tyrion die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein. Im kommenden Frühjahr soll dann Sansas und Tyrions Sohn das Erbe von Winterfell antreten. Nach Joffreys Tod auf der Purpurnen Hochzeit und Jaimes Rückkehr nach Königsmund entwickelt Tywin schnell konkrete neue Pläne: er will, dass Jaime aus der Königsgarde austritt, damit er sein Erbe in Casterlystein antreten kann, Tommen soll ihn als Mündel begleiten, damit er möglichst weit von Cersei weg aufwächst. Cersei soll neu vermählt werden, eventuell mit Oberyn Martell, und Jaime soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Jaime allerdings widersetzt sich. Tywin erwidert, dann sei er nicht mehr sein Sohn, sondern nur noch Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde. Der des Mordes verdächtigte Tyrion Lennister fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. Oberyn Martell erklärt sich wie versprochen dazu bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen, um sich für Elia Martells Tod an Ser Gregor Clegane zu rächen. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Oberyn Ser Gregor tatsächlich entwaffnen, wird dann aber doch noch von ihm getötet. Tyrion wird schuldig gesprochen und in eine Schwarze Zelle gesperrt. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Nach Tyrions Flucht und dem Mord an Lord Tywin will Cersei die Tyrells zurückdrängen und ihren Onkel zur neuen Hand des Königs machen. Cersei brüskiert Lord Maes Tyrell vor dem halben Hof, indem sie Tywins Pläne durchkreuzt, Ser Garth Tyrell zum neuen Meister der Münze zu machen. Sie behauptet, sie habe dieses Amt bereits Lord Gil Rosby verliehen, was sie anschließend dann auch tut. Ser Kevan lehnt es schließlich ab, Tommens Hand des Königs zu werden, wenn sie sich nicht nach Casterlystein zurückziehe und er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie als Regentin und Mutter für unfähig hält. Er rät ihr, Lord Randyll Tarly oder Lord Mathis Esch zur Hand zu machen. Cersei ernennt ihre beiden Vetter Ser Dawen Lennister zum Wächter des Westens und Damion Lennister zum Kastellan von Casterlystein. Während Lord Maes Tyrell und Lord Mathis Esch einen Teil der Truppen aus der Weite nach Sturmkap führen, warten 2000 Lennister-Veteranen in Königsmund auf die Ankunft der Flotte von Lord Paxter Rothweyn, die sie nach Drachenstein bringen sollen, wo Stannis nur eine kleine Garnison zurückgelassen hat. Myrcella wird derweil in Dorne bei einem Entführungsversuch durch Arianne Martell von Ser Gerold Dayn im Gesicht verletzt, während Ser Arys Eichenherz umkommt. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Cersei, die sich immer öfter über die Sticheleien ihres Bruders ärgert, schickt Jaime mit einem kleinen Heer von 1000 Soldaten in den Westen, um die Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu beenden. Auf dem Weg dorthin setzt er in ihrem Auftrag Ser Bonifer Hastig als Kastellan in Harrenhal ein. Jaime beendet die Belagerung unblutig, indem er Edmure aus der Gefangenschaft der Freys entlässt. Edmure öffnet die Tore der Burg dann nach einem Tag, aber nach der dann folgenden Unordnung bemerkt Jaime erst am nächsten Morgen, dass Ser Brynden geflohen ist. Ser Emmon Frey nimmt derweil die Burg in Besitz und verfügt über eine Garnison von 200 Männern. Jaime schickt Edmure zusammen mit Lady Sybelle Spezer und Jeyne Westerling nach Casterlystein. Margaery Tyrell wird in Folge einer Intrige von Cersei festgenommen und wegen Verrats und Untreue angeklagt. Als Cersei sie in der Großen Septe von Baelor besucht, um ihren Sieg auszukosten, wird auch sie festgenommen und wegen des Mordes an dem früheren Hohen Septon und Unzucht angeklagt. Ser Harys Swyft und Großmaester Pycelle übernehmen zunächst die Regierung des Reiches und laden Ser Kevan Lennister ein, die Regentschaft zu übernehmen. In ihrer Verzweiflung lässt Cersei einen Brief an Jaime Lennister schicken, damit er in einem Urteil durch Kampf für sie kämpft. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Um ihrer Gefangenschaft aus der Zelle in der Großen Septe von Baelor zu entkommen, geht Cersei auf die Bedingung des Hohen Spatzen ein und absolviert einen Bußgang, bei dem sie nackt und barfuß durch die Straßen von der Septe bis in den Roter Bergfried laufen muss. Dabei wird sie vom Volk bespuckt, mit Exkrementen und faulem Obst und Gemüse beworfen, beschimpft und teilweise geschlagen. Nachdem Lord Maes Tyrell und Lord Randyll Tarly mit ihren Heeren in Königsmund eingetroffen sind, ernennt Ser Kevan sie zur Hand des Königs und zum Meister des Rechts. Kurz nach Cerseis Bußgang wird dann allerdings Ser Kevan, der sich um eine Versöhnung zwischen Tyrells und Lennisters bemüht, in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und umgebracht. Haus Lennister am Ende des 3. Jhs. Die bekannten Mitglieder am Ende des 3. Jhs. sind: *Lord {Tywin Lennister}, Lord von Casterlystein, Schild von Lennishort und Hand des Königs. Getötet von seinem Sohn Tyrion. *Lady {Joanna Lennister}, seine Ehefrau und Cousine. Starb beim Gebären. **Königin Cersei Lennister, Königinwitwe und Lady von Casterlystein, seine Tochter. Die Witwe von Robert Baratheon. **Ser Jaime Lennister, Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde sein ältester Sohn. Genannt der "Königsmörder". **Tyrion Lennister, sein zweiter Sohn. Genannt der "Gnom", ein Kleinwüchsiger. *Ser {Kevan Lennister}, jüngerer Bruder Tywins, Lord Regent für Tommen I. und Beschützer des Reiches. Verheiratet mit Dorna Swyft. Ermordet von Varys. **Lancel Lennister, ältester Sohn Kevans, ehemaliger Schildknappe König Roberts, Lord von Darry. **{Willem Lennister}, zweiter Sohn Kevans, Martyns Zwillingsbruder. Ermordet in Schnellwasser auf Befehl von Rickard Karstark. **Martyn Lennister, dritter Sohn Kevans, Willems Zwillingsbruder. **Janei Lennister, Kevans Tochter. *Lady Genna Lennister, Tywins Schwester, verheiratet mit Ser Emmon Frey. *{Tygett Lennister}, Tywins zweiter Bruder, verheiratet mitDarlessa Marbrand. Starb an den Pocken. **Tyrek Lennister, Sohn Tygetts, ehemaliger Schildknappe König Roberts. Vermisst seit dem Aufstand von Königsmund. *Gerion Lennister, Tywins jüngster Bruder. Auf See verschollen und wahrscheinlich tot. **Wonne Hügel, Gerions Bastardtochter. *Ser {Steffert Lennister}, Joannas Bruder. Getötet in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt. **Cerenna Lennister, seine Tochter. **Myrielle Lennister, seine Tochter. **Ser Dawen Lennister, Stefferts Sohn. Ernannt zum Wächter des Westens nach Tywin Lennisters Tod. Mit ungeklärtem Verwandtschaftsgrad: *Margot Lennister, verheiratet mit Lord Titus Gipfel. Stammbaum Bedienstete & Anhang Auf Casterlystein: *Maester Creylen - Heiler und Ratgeber auf Casterlystein *Ser Benedict Ginster - Waffenmeister auf Casterlystein *Der Weißlächelnde Wat - ein Sänger auf Casterlystein *Roter Walder Frey - ein Knappe *Robert Brax - ein Page In Königsmund: *Bronn - ein Söldner, ehemals in den Diensten Tyrions *Podrick Payn - ehemals Knappe Tyrions *Vylarr - Hauptmann der Lennister-Garde in Königsmund **Lum, "Roter" Lester, Hauke "Pferdefuß", Kurzohr, Pucken - Wachen *Osfryd Schwarzkessel - Hauptmann von Cerseis Rotröcken nach Vylarrs Weggang bis zu seiner Ernennung zum Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund *Josmyn Peckelden - Knappe von Jaime *Osney Schwarzkessel - ein Söldner in Diensten Cerseis *Senelle - Kammerzofin. Starb in den Schwarzen Zellen infolge der Folter und Experimente an ihr durch Qyburn *Dorcas - Kammerzofin von Königin Cersei *Brella - eine Dienerin von Sansa Stark und früher von Renly Baratheon Historische Familienmitglieder *Lenn der Listige, Gründer des Hauses Lennister. *Lelia Lennister, Gemahlin von König Harmund II. Hoffartt. Könige vom Stein Siehe: Könige vom Stein Lords von Casterlystein *Lord Loren Lennister, ehemals König, erster Lord von Casterlystein. **sein ältester Sohn, verheiratet mit einer Frau aus dem Hause Rothweyn. *Lord Lyman Lennister, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Maegor I. Targaryen, verheiratet mit Lady Jocasta. **mehrere Söhne *Lord Tymond Lennister, Lord während des Großen Rates im Jahre *Jason Lennister, Lord während der Herrschaft von Viserys I. Targaryen. **Lady Johanna Westerling, seine Gemahlin *Ser Tyland Lennister, Meister der Schiffe, sein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder *Tya Lennister, letzte Lennister, die einen Baratheon heiratete vor Cersei. *Lord Damon Lennister, der Graue Löwe, herrschte zur Zeit von Daeron II. Targaryen **Lord Tybolt Lennister, sein Sohn, herrschte zur Zeit von Aerys I. Targaryen ***Lady Cerelle Lennister, Tochter von Lord Tybolt **Lord Gerold Lennister, genannt "Gerold der Goldene", Bruder von Tybolt und Regent von Lady Cerelle ***Ser Tywald Lennister sein ältester Sohn. ***Tion Lennister, sein zweiter Sohn, starb während der Vierten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion. ***Tytos Lennister, genannt "der Zahnlose Löwe" sein dritter Sohn und Nachfolger, Vater von Tywin. ***Jason Lennister, sein vierter Sohn, Vater von Steffert und Joanna. Vasallen *Haus Algood *Haus Bannstein *Haus Bettlin *Haus Brax *Haus Clegane *Haus Drehbeer *Haus Droxe *Haus Eib *Haus Estren *Haus Falgut *Haus Ferren *Haus Fuhs *Haus Garner *Haus Ginster *Haus Grünfeld *Haus Hamell *Haus Heidewies *Haus Hunder *Haus Jast *Haus Kenning von Kayss *Haus Leffert *Haus Lorch *Haus Lydden *Haus Marbrand *Haus Mehrland *Haus Myatt *Haus Parren *Haus Payn *Haus Peckelden *Haus Pflum *Haus Prester *Haus Rallenhall *Haus Regn (augestorben) *Haus Ruttiger *Haus Sarsfeld *Haus Serrett *Haus Spezer *Haus Starkspeer *Haus Swyft *Haus Tarbeck (augestorben) *Haus Vikary *Haus Weißdorn *Haus Weitmann *Haus Westerling *Haus Yarwyck Zitate }} Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Lennister Lennister Kategorie:Haus Lennister Lennister